User talk:Sithjedi
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Crypto Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Helping out Of course you can help out, you are the founder! It would really help, though, if I had admin rights so that I could use the theme designer to make the wiki have a more... code- esque look. The Inexistent 16:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Export I noticed that the content of the pages are directly copied from Wikipedia. Did you export and then import them? "Don't reinvent the Wheel unless it needs reinventing." In other words, if Wikipedia has already created an article for you. Copy it and build on it instead of building from scratch instead of creating a brand new one. only creating new content where it hasn't already been done under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. :I wasn't saying there was anything wrong with it, I was just curious, as we'll have to mod a lot of them, especially since we don't need several of Wikipedia's templates that a handful of articles use.